


hot pie

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adjacent Worlds, Castiel is a little younger, Creature Castiel, Food, Gen, Kid Fic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, dean is 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's world gets better by the minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot pie

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #48: Red

“What is it?” Dean asked, a little skeptically. It _looked_ like a peach, even felt soft like one, but it was as red as an apple. Dean didn’t even know if he’d ever seen an apple this red – this was like Superman’s cape, or Santa’s suit.

Castiel flitted closer, small brown wings rustling against his back. “It’s called–” The word the creature said then was completely lost on Dean, something guttural and complicated that he’d never be able to understand. Seeing the uncomprehending scowl on his face, Castiel quickly amended, “Um, I suppose that could be loosely translated to . . . _fireberry,_ in your tongue. Don’t worry, Dean, it’s perfectly edible!”

“For _you,_ maybe.” Dean continued to frown down at the fruit Castiel had so nonchalantly plucked off the branch, not altogether sure if he should be trying to eat something with _fire_ in its name. And for all that he had been coming here for the past several weeks – had even boldly claimed that Castiel was his best friend – he was still leery of accepting any food or drink the other boy offered. He’d long passed the point of outright distrust, but he couldn’t put it past Castiel to accidentally poison him with something that was supposed to be _perfectly edible._

The creature huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. “I wouldn’t give you something that would make you sick! Mama says these are _fine_ to give to humans!”

Mollified, Dean finally relented. He tentatively scraped a bit of the fruit off with his front teeth, holding the piece on his tongue for a moment to catalogue its flavor. He was surprised at how sweet it was, almost like a strawberry that had gotten too squishy to eat – and then the _heat_ hit him. It was so out of place that he almost spit it out, but after a moment he realized it wasn’t exactly bad. Unexpected, sure, but not overbearing.

“Good?” Castiel asked, bouncing up and down on his toes. The movement made his wings sway, feathers fluttering.

Dean shrugged, though he took another, more confident bite. “It’s okay. I wonder if it’d be any good in pie, though.”

“That’s a dessert, isn’t it? Mama told me it’s like turnovers.”

“Cas! You guys know what _turnovers_ are and you never told me?” Dean turned betrayed eyes on his friend, lips sticky with fireberry juice.

Castiel giggled, beginning to dance away. “You wanna try some?”

“Duh!”

“C’mon, then, let’s go back to my nest and see if Uncle Gabriel will make any for us!”

The two boys streaked away into the dense growth of the old forest, leaving behind a tree full of vibrant fruit, a few small footprints, and a handful of doe brown feathers in their wake, the only clues that they’d ever been there at all.


End file.
